letitripfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Fight Beyblade VS The Sun: Sol Blaze! The Scorching Hot Invader
A meteorite from space is seen heading at Earth. Extreme whether starts to develop all around the world from harsh winds to volcanos erupting. People get terrified of this and cower in fear. Meanwhile, men on a ship are sailing on the ocean to their destination. It's summer time for Gingka and his friends as they play at the beach. Benkei eats food and starts to choke and drinks a beverage from Kenta but spits it out. Gingka, Masamune and, Benkei swim while Tsubasa just sits peacefuly on the beach. Kenta and Yu make sandcastles, Hyoma and Hokuto sit on the beach while, Madoka just sits on her bench relaxing at the beach in delight. The men on the ship sail to some urban ruins. One man, uses his Bey, Dark Posiden to unlock a Bey. The Bey, Sol Blaze is then given to the man's grandson, Helios. Helios uses Sol Blaze's power to create disatorous weather outside. Gingka and his freinds have now exited the beach and are in a Beyblade tournament. Gingka and Kenta battle with Gingka winning. Then, Masamune and Tsubasa battle with Tsubasa winning. Gingka and Tsubasa go head-to-head while Madoka watches with Kenta cheering Gingka on. The battle is fierce but in the end it is Gingka who remains victorious. Just then, a shield starts to cover the top of the stadium and smoke appears. People cough when Yu and other Bladers are found lying on the floor. Gingka and the other rush to his rescue when Helios emerges from the smoke and revelas himself to them. Helios states that he caused this and wants to battle Gingka. Gingka accepts, swearing to defeat him for what he's done. Gingka's Galaxy Pegasus battles Helio's Sol Blaze. Sol Blaze hits Pegasus repeately getting Gingka in jeopardy. Madoka uses her computer and finds out that Sol Blaze is an Attack-Type that can change it's Spin Track to become a Defense-Type Bey. This is bad news for Gingka as it seems Gingka will lose this battle. Helios uses a special move that defeats Pegasus; Helios is the winner. Gingka is shocked at how he lost while his freinds come to support him and launch their Beys at Sol Blaze. None of them are able to deliver a direct hit at Sol Blaze and lose. Helios takes his Bey with him and leaves. At the B-Pit, Gingka and Madoka talk about Gingka loss. Gingka sees Sol Blaze as a very powerful Bey and needs to be able to defeat Helios once and for all. Masamune, Kenta and, Benkei barge in to talk to Gingka. Benkei gets ontop of Masamune and Masamune bites him hurting Benkei's foot. Gingka gets angry at Masamune for doing that and they start arguing. Madoka yells at them both to stop fighting. Masamune gets angry and runs away from the B-Pit. Helios and his grandfather talk about Gingka. Helios sees him as a strong opponent but not strong enough. Tetsuya and Tobio look at the Helios' clan and Tobio fires his Bey at a camera in the clan's headquarters. Later, Tetsuya finds Ryutaro and tells him to follow him. Masamune runs through the city in anger. He finally reaches to the top of a building and rests; lies down crying. He is spotted by Ryutaro and Tetsuya. Helios appears before them and challenges them to a Beybattle. The Beys are no match for Helios' Sol Blaze and are unwittlinly defeated. Category:Movies